


Nevira and the Satyr

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Series: Nevira the Vampire [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Intersex, Monster Girl, Satyr, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: The second part of Nevira's journey of getting balls-deep inside every kind of monster girl, except not on purpose.In this part, our horny vampire meets a horny satyr.  They fuck almost immediately.





	Nevira and the Satyr

Nevira normally knew her way through these woods like the back of her hand, but damnit if tonight wasn't different. A thick fog had rolled in, obscuring her vision and apparently ruining her sense of direction. About an hour in to her excursion, the vampire had to admit she was lost. With an exhausted sigh, she licked her lips clean of the blood she'd taken from an unwilling, but alive, deer and looked up at the sky. Nevira let her claws out and quickly scampered up a tree, scouting from up top. She saw forest for miles, but a strange blue glow caught her eyes from a clearing nearby. Maybe she could find some help?

The vampire slid down the trunk and quickly picked her way across the woods. Little critters bounced and flitted out of her way as she came upon a clearing in the trees, the glimmering blue light filling her senses as she passed the last few trunks. She was greeted by a beautiful pond, pyreflies softly glowing overhead as they passed by moss-covered stones, cat-tails, and fairy rings all surrounding a gorgeous glade. To the pond flowed a brilliant waterfall, glittering water spraying down below. She gasped audibly, looking around with wonder at the sight straight out of a fairytale. Her sudden intrusion caught the attention of a lone female figure basking on a moss-covered tree trunk, slowly washing herself with water from the falls.

"Hello stranger," the woman called, catching Nevira's attention. She stepped closer to investigate, and found her eyes settling upon a wonderful sight indeed. A female satyr, brilliant horns spreading out above her pointed ears, and long red locks of hair falling in wavy curls all the way down to her furred thighs. The satyr smiled at the vampire as she neared, noting with a smirk how love-struck she looked.

"Welcome to our grove, stranger," the satyr murmured, but Nevira was hardly paying attention. Her hungry eyes were glued fully to the woman's ass, thicker than Nervira's torso and settling wonderfully on the treestump beneath it. She wiped the drool from her mouth and looked up to the satyr's eyes, smiling wide and showing off those dangerous-looking fangs. The satyr's grin grew wider, and they exchanged a wonderful silent gaze filled with expletives and sexual innuendos. It was only moments before the Satyr was bent over her stump, that thick ass sticking out in the air and wiggling teasingly for Nevira.

The vampire wasted roughly zero seconds before shoving her face into it, nostrils teased with the sexual, lusty scent of a satyr's heat. They were known for being viciously-horny, and this one did not disappoint as Nervia inhaled her musky, sexual need. The vampire's tongue pushed out and grazed against the satyr's sensitive lower lips, dragging up to her entrance and back down again to her clit. She cooed lovingly, wiggling her rump right in Nevira's face just for fun. It didn't slow her down one bit, the vampire hungrily shoving her tongue inside of the satyr's beautiful plump pussy. Nevira shoved her cute little nose right against the woman's ass, keeping it there as she passionately tongue-fucked her pussy until it was nice and ready. She took her time exploring every inch of the satyr's exotic, plump lips and large clit, hands greedily trying to invent a way to grasp more inches of ass per finger.

With a gasp, Nevira pulled back for air, the satyr's pussy juices dripping from her mouth and chin. She reached up and wiped her mouth off, then brought her hand low to press against the satyr's needy, dripping cunt. The woman turned and looked over her shoulder at Nevira, her eyes flashing with a teasing lust but her bitten-lip belying how much she was enjoying herself. The vampire gave a fanged grin and pushed two fingers inside, really taking her time to stretch the shapely, moaning woman out. She knew the satyr could take it, and that this was ultimately unnecessary, but Nevira was never one to deny a woman her needs. She went slow at first, leaving them in deep every time she pushed inside, but soon the vampire planted her face against the satyr's fat ass and started going to town on her from both ends. A hot, slick tongue pushed inside the woman's ass as her pussy was fucked by increasingly-energetic fingers, and soon her delicate fingers were threatening to snap the bark of the stump she was holding on to.

"God, please fuck me," she begged, her voice dripping with need and hunger. Nevira leaned back and, grinning mischievously, unzipped her pants. The satyr jumped slightly as she felt the heavy slap of Nevira's cock landing against her ass. She looked back over her shoulder and smiled, biting her lip and gesturing for Nevira to "come hither". The vampire was all-too-happy to oblige.

Shivers went down Nevira's spine as she pushed inside, her aching cock hugged tightly by the satyr's warm pussy. It was slick and well-prepared, like a master heist where the end-goal is fucking some hot satyr ass instead of stealing. She greedily grabbed the woman's thick ass, hands exploring it like they were trying to find buried treasure in a pile of dough. She let out a slow, lusty growl, her tongue rolling on every 'r', as she slowly began to fuck the satyr's plump lips. It was like heaven on two fronts, with the slick hot insides tantalizing her cock while the full, exotic lips teased the base of her shaft. Nevira wondered almost immediately whether or not she'd last long like this. She leaned forward slightly, standing on the tips of her toes and holding on to the woman's heavy ass for dear life.

The satyr's voice was like music to her ears, crying out in deep pleasure with every few thrusts of Nevira's cock. She followed the rhythm, pushing back against the vampire's cock every time it pushed inside of her. Her needy cunt gushed juices all over the fat dick inside of her, spilling out with every thrust and dripping down her own thighs. Thick pearly-white liquid began to stain the fur on her legs, and her eyes began to roll back as the vampire fucked her into bliss and back. Nevira was faring just as well, panting hard with her tongue lolling out as she rocked her hips into the thick ass over and over again. She could feel the satyr cumming, her juicy cunt squeezing down onto Nevira's cock but too slick and moist to slow her down. She let out a long, hard cry of pleasure as she came, thick spurts of vampire seed flooding the needy pussy.

"Fuuuuuuuck yeeeeeeaaaaahhhhh~" she purred, hips still pumping hard and fast even as she emptied her balls out inside the satyr. The other woman was panting hard and squeezed the treestump beneath her, chest pushing against it with every thrust as her ability to resist grew weaker and weaker. Her large, shapely tits smushed into it as her elbows began to fail her, quivering too hard to hold her up any longer as she shivered with another orgasm all over the thick cock inside her. Nevira's thrusts finally began to slow, then stop, her cum steadily gushing out of the satyr pussy with every cute twitch. The vampire slowly pulled out, their mixed juices spilling free of the well-fucked pussy and staining the mushroom patch below. Nevira fell back onto her butt, and the satyr shakily turned around and braced herself back against the treestump.

"Holy shit," Nevira gasped, "Satyrs are awesome." The satyr smiled and brushed her messy hair out of her face, both equally red.

"So are vampires," she cooed. After they shared a giggle, the girls began eying each other once more. The satyr was already raring to go again, and began to finger herself in front of the vampire. Her fingers slowly pushed inside her pussy, helping the cum inside gush out and to the ground. This was more than enough to get Nevira hard as a rock again, her cum-slick cock standing at attention. She grinned, showing off those fangs again, and the satyr smiled back.

"Hope you're ready for a more interesting round two, stranger," the woman purred. Nevira's pointed ears perked up as she heard rustling in the grove around her, and several more satyrs stepped out as they returned from a berry-picking trip. There were more women, with their thick asses barely hidden by tiny loincloths. And there were men as well, their fat cocks hanging freely and clearly outlined against their cloths. All of their eyes lit up as they saw Nevira, fierce and riled-up, her thick cock at the ready.

"Ah," the vampire purred, her eyes lighting up with excitement, "so that's why you said our grove."


End file.
